


Fallin' All In You.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoptive Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Chef Dean Winchester, Crying, Cute Jack Kline, Divorced Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Jack Kline, Love, M/M, Memories, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Divorce, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Reminiscing, Romance, Sad Castiel/Dean Winchester, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: So a few weeks ago, I read a prompt on Tumblr about Dean and Cas being parents and being divorced due to some reason, but still in love with each other, and having to meet with each other to take their kid to games and stuff. This ficlet isn't exactly like that, but Dean and Cas are divorced parents (still very much in love), and this is a telephone conversation between Jack and Dean, then Dean and Cas.Basically some domestic fluff, some angst (cause if you know me, you know that's my jam), and some really cuteeeeeee kid!Jack goodness.Warning- Emotional, phone fluff, kinda angsty, but happy ending. (Cause we all need that after 15x03).





	Fallin' All In You.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack is about nine years old. Dean and Cas are both in their early thirties, have been highschool sweethearts, and Cas lives in Illinois while Dean is in Kansas.

"Dad!"

Jack's squeaky little voice rings through the receiver. Dean smiles into his phone, which he'd carefully wedged between his shoulder and cheek, as his hands, preoccupied with a knife and a carrot, halt for a moment.

"Hey buddy, you just back from school?"

Dean straightens and reaches over to run his hands under the tap of water, drying them on his pants before holding the phone in his hands.

"Yeah! Daddy, you know what happened today?"

"I don't know... What happened?"

Dean asks curiously, just glad to hear his son's voice after days. It's not like anyone's restricting Jack, Cas allows him to use the phone whenever he wants, but it's Dean. He's always so occupied with work. But his restaurant can't just run itself.

"I wrote a poem about cars and- and I wrote about Baby, and I got a medal! First prize, daddy, first prize!"

Dean's heart flutters with pride and he grins.

"You wrote a poem about Baby? And won!?"

"Yessss! When you come- I'mma show you my medal, daddy!"

"Wooh! That's my champ!"

Dean hoots and they both end up laughing, only ceasing when Jack has to regain his breath. And yet, through all the laughter and joy, a dull pain grows in Dean's chest.

"I miss you, dad..."

Jack's voice is faint, so soft yet heavy with emotions that Dean thinks he's going to tear up as well.

"I miss you too, kiddo."

"But- but you don't even come to see us, daddy..."

Dean pauses, unable to answer. Because it's true. It's more than true. Dean has been busy, more than ever. He doesn't have time to respond to calls, doesn't have time to see his son, doesn't have time for himself either. He blames his job, but he can't just leave.

"We've been over this, Jack... You know my work-"

"Yeah, yeah, your work keeps you really busy. It's why you don't call or come meet us."

Jack's initially excited voice subdues into a disapproving tone.

Dean's eyes turn glassy, and a tear threatens to roll down his cheek. He wants to sob, he really does, but he can't, because hey, he's a grown man, and he can handle his son telling him how much he longs for him to be home, and how neglecting he's been. He can handle it.

_Like shit, he can handle it._

A long pause drowns them, but then Dean finally speaks up.

"What did you write in your poem?"

_Maybe if they change the topic..._

"Do you want me to say it, dad?"

"Of course..."

Dean listens with rapt attention, as Jack breathes out softly and then starts reciting.

"_My daddy has a black car, he calls her Baby._

_He says she is a pretty woman, and that we should treat her gently._

_When I was a baby, we would all go for a drive, and when the sun would set, it was going back time._

_But now that Daddy's gone, Baby is gone with him, maybe if he comes back, he'll drive with me and Papa again_."

That tear that had been threatening to spill over? It spills. And so do many, many more, as Dean moves away from his phone, clamping his mouth shut as he breathes into his own hands.

He misses Jack. And now he misses Cas. He always misses them He never wanted to leave them, but well... Life happened.

"Dad?"

Jack questions through the phone, and Dean swipes at his face, hoping he doesn't sound too obvious.

"Yeah, uhm, that's a nice poem... You miss Baby?"

"Very much... Papa does too... I know it... I saw him one time, he was sitting near his bed, and he was- he was crying, daddy?! He was looking at our pictures, you know from when we went to that- that bigggg lake!? Yeah... But I told him not to cry... Big boys don't cry, right?"

Every word out of Jack's mouth is so innocent, so pure. It aches Dean's heart, to know that they're lying to him, showing him false promises of being together again when in reality, nothing can be mended any more. And just the thought of Cas, crying over their pictures, has Dean yearning, longing for Cas.

"Big boys do cry, Jack... Strong boys cry too..."

Dean's voice quivers, and he swipes at his eyes, once again, cursing at himself to get a hold of it.

"Jack?"

Cas's voice is faintly audible in the background, and the words escape his mouth much sooner than he imagined.

"Cas..?"

Jack hears it and instantly perks up.

"Do you want to talk to Papa? Here!"

He doesn't even allow Dean a moment to respond, and then there's a shuffling noise on the other end, followed by a long sigh.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean shuts his eyes, letting Cas's voice reach inside him. There's something so soothing about Cas's deep, whiskey-like, thick voice, or maybe it's just for Dean, but no matter what, it never fails to calm him down.

"Hey, Cas..."

He breathes out into the phone, his mind resonating simply with images and memories of Cas, of Jack, and all their time together.

"How are you?"

"I'm... I honestly don't know... You?"

Cas huffs into the phone, and he can almost sense the sad smile on Cas's face.

"Pretty much the usual..."

Dean replies, playing with a loose thread on the hem of his shirt.

"Work?"

"You know it."

Dean scoffs.

A silence begins to creep up between the both of them. _What if Castiel just doesn't want to talk to Dean anymore? The divorce was pretty rough on both of them, but it was months ago, and he's not sure how Cas feels at this point in time. Maybe he should just say goodby-_

"What were you and Jack talking about?"

Castiel prompts, drawing Dean's attention back to him.

"We were, uh, talking about his poem, the one he-"

"Oh right, the Impala one..."

"Yeah... I'm gonna be honest man, I was erm,"

Dean sniffles and swipes at his cheeks, leaning back against the counter and shutting his eyes.

"I was about to cry, heh, yeah-"

"I know... I read it last night, after he wrote it, and erm, I got kinda emotional too..."

Cas says, his voice wet and heavy and Jack's words keep ringing through Dean's head.

_I saw him one time, he was sitting near his bed, and he was- he was crying, daddy._

"Reminded me of when we went out to Lake Tahoe... Jack was pretty small..."

"Oh my god, yes..."

Dean hears Cas chuckle on the other side, and a smile makes its way on his own face.

"We were in some remote part around the lake, it wasn't too crowded, kinda cold actually... And you were wearing that red cardigan- no, wait- maroon, and you dork, you looked so fucking adorable."

Dean shakes his head with a broad grin and Cas laughs again, the sound as good as an angel singing.

"You kept pushing my shirt off and I was so mad, 'cause Jack was right in front of us, and I still don't know why you were so romantic that day..."

Castiel says, and Dean laughs.

"Yup, until Jack kept asking us to go fishing. God, he was so close to throwing a tantrum, I swear, until you had to push me off."

"Oh, oh, I remember that... God, we were so happy back then..."

Cas trails off, and Dean takes a deep breath. The smile on his face vanishes, and instead, he finds himself brimming with tears again.

"Mmhmm."

It's all he can say.

He can hear Cas sniffle on the other end, and his chest fills with a dull ache, yearns to be with the man he has loved for almost fifteen years. The man he could never stop loving.

"I miss Baby..."

Cas says softly.

Dean pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.

"She feels empty without you guys..."

He whispers just as softly as Cas does. Neither of them speaks for a few seconds, and the silence allows Dean's mind to flood with several other memories... _Their first date... First kiss... Prom night... Living together... Their trip to Paris... Dean proposing to Cas... Getting married... Their honeymoon... Adopting Jack... Their trip with Jack... His first day of school... The fights... Jack crying... The divorce_... He can't take them anymore.

"I miss you."

Dean says, and Cas doesn't say anything for a few seconds until Dean hears him whisper back.

"I miss you too, baby."

Castiel's voice is loaded with such profound emotion, such sorrow and regret, that Dean can practically envision him sitting down next to the telephone, cord twirling around his finger, face damp and eyes puffy from crying.

"I miss us. I miss being who I was with you."

"Me too."

Cas sniffles, and Dean squeezes his eyes shut tight, letting the tears roll down his face, as his lips quiver.

"But I also hate you."

Now that stings Dean more than anything else could ever. No blade or knife or needle could ever pierce him harder than Cas's words, and yet, he lets them wash over him, a hundred tiny little needles pricking him all over his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

"I really am."

Dean turns around and clasps the edge of the counter, suppressing a sob that rises in his throat.

Castiel completely breaks down, and Dean can hear it, and it destroys him, to know that the love of his life is crying, is so broken down, but he can do absolutely nothing but hear him fall apart.

"Papa stop cryin'..."

He hears Jack's voice lightly in the distance, followed by Cas's sobbing. Jack is there, he's always been there for his Papa. He shouldn't have to be, that's Dean's job. Their fights, Castiel crying, slamming doors, yelling, arguing... Jack was never supposed to go through that. He was never supposed to watch his parents fall apart like that. 

"Papa? Papa? Stop- stoppp... Papa stop crying, pleaseee-"

The line goes flat, and it takes Dean a second to realize that Cas must've hung up.

The phone in his hand falls to the ground, and he can do nothing but weep for the loss of a lover.

He can't do anything now. What's done cannot be undone. He must live with his choice.

_Or maybe not._

There's still time.

Dean's eyes widen, and he rubs his hands over his face, before switching the stove off. He packs the chopped veggies into a plastic container and shoves them into the fridge, before grabbing his wallet, phone, and car keys and heading out. His work can wait. His love can't.

It will be a long drive, two states over, but it'll be worth it.

It will be worth everything.

**the end.**

**Author's Note:**

> please cry with me in the comments.  
It's an open ending so it's up to you what happens next.  
Tell me what you think happens next, I'm curious to know where y'all will take this story.  
As always, I love you guys and thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a kudos, I wrote this on my period so the painful parts just came naturally to me lmao.  
Love,  
psyleedee.  
follow me on tumblr @psyleedee.  
(P.S- Please listen to the Shawn Mendes song that inspired the title. I swear, it's so nice.)


End file.
